The present disclosure generally relates to medical prosthetic devices, systems, and methods. More specifically, in some instances the present disclosure relates to prosthetic devices that replace at least part of the functionality of the natural meniscus. Each knee has two menisci, a lateral meniscus and a medial meniscus. Each meniscus is a crescent-shaped fibrocartilaginous tissue attached to the tibia at an anterior and a posterior horn. Damage to the meniscus can cause pain and arthritis. Accordingly, in some instances it is desirable to replace the damaged natural meniscus with a prosthetic device. In some instances the prosthetic devices of the present disclosure are configured to be surgically implanted into a knee joint to replace or augment the natural meniscus. It is important that the prosthetic device be of the appropriate size and functionality for the intended patient. In some instances the methods of the present disclosure identify suitable prosthetic devices for use with a particular patient.
While existing devices, systems, and methods have attempted to address these issues, they have not been satisfactory in all respects. Accordingly, there is a need for the improved devices, systems, and methods in accordance with the present disclosure.